Super Smash Objects Ball
'''Super Smash Objects Ball '''is an online Scratch project based on the Super Smash Bros. series, as well as Super Smash Bros. Ball. It consists of multiple playable characters from Battle for Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, and other shows, as well as joke contestants, into little bouncy balls. You can play the game herehttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/199365710/ Objective The objective of the game is to fight your opponent by colliding into them. If they fall out of the world, they lose a life. They start with 5 lives. Whoever knocks out their opponent completely wins. It is also possible to play with items, though only Dumb Bubble replaces PINGAS Robotnik. Controls Player 1: WASD to move Press c in the menu to change your player's appearance. Player 2: Arrow keys to move Press n in the menu to change your player's appearance. Basic Players These players are basic and available from the start. * 8-Ball * Balloony * Barf Bag * Basketball * Bell * Black Hole * Blocky * Bomby * Book * Bottle * Bracelety * Bubble * Cake * Clock * Cloudy * Coiny * David * Donut * Dora * Eggy * Eraser * Fanny * Firey * Firey Jr. * Flower * Foldy * Fries * Gaty * Gelatin * Golf Ball * Grassy * Ice Cube * Leafy * Lightning * Liy * Lollipop * Loser * Marker * Match * Naily * Needle * Nickel * Pencil * Pen * Pie * Pillow * Pin * Puffball * Remote * Robot Flower * Roboty * Rocky * Ruby * Saw * Snowball * Spongy * Stapy * Taco (BFB) * Teardrop * Tennis Ball * Tree * TV * Woody * Yellow Face * Evil Leafy * Nonexisty * Announcer * Firey Speaker Box * Flower Speaker Box * Puffball Speaker Box * Apple * Balloon * Baseball * Bomb * Bow * Knife * Lightbulb * Marshmallow * Nickel * OJ * Paintbrush * Paper * Pepper * Pickle * Salt * Taco (II) * Box * Cheesy * Cherries * Dough * Fan * Microphone * Soap * Suitcase * Test Tube * Tissues * Trophy * Yin-Yang * Mephone4 * Toilet * MePad Unlockable These contestants are unlockable from playing the game. (2 as player 1, 2 as player 2) * Four * X * MePhone4S * Nick-Le Player Appearances Some players have extra appearances involved. * Metal Ruby (Ruby) * Blue Match (Match) * Cary (Yellow Face) * Metal Leafy (Leafy) * Flipped Liy (Liy) * Pistachio (Announcer) * Mario? (David) * Luigi? (David) * Peach? (David) * Firey Underwear (Firey) * Sotp Sign (Lollipop) Maps 12 maps have been made so far, some other maps from the project that was remixed are still playable. * Marbles * Lofty * The Plank * Evil Canyon * Yoyleland * Purgatory Mansion * Evil Forest * To Yoyle Mountain Summit * Goiky * Davidland * Lego Brick's Underground Factory * Hotel OJ